The Fire Within
by BlazeInfern0
Summary: Blaze (My original OC.) Is a new addition to the village of litttleroot, and stumbles across the prof.'s lab and obtains a pokemon, little does he know him and his new friends May and Brendan are part of a plot much bigger than they expected and one it will be one that will change their lives forever. (Rated M for Language and possible lemon's later)
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire Within!**

"It was going to be a bad day" I had commented earlier on, before stepping into the back of the moving van, my seat needed so my little sister Lyra could sleep and the suitcases were in the car. Our journey was taking us from the great town of New Bark to a place in Hoenn called Littleroot, so we had to move all of our items apart from pokemon, which we left on our friend's ranch. The story I'm about to tell you is one that influenced my life forever, this is the story of The Fire Within.

I heard my walkie-talkie crackle into life "Blaze, are you ok back there?" my mother's voice echoed round the back of the truck. I looked around, everything still in place and only three broken plates "Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, a china vase smashing behind me "Shit" I muttered quietly and turned off the walkie-talkie and sat on top of a box, inspecting my new trainer card for Hoenn.

Name: Blaze

Age: 16

Time as a trainer: 2 years

I looked at my faded old Johto one, the picture taken especially for it me and my Totodile 'Hydro' posing for the picture. I slipped it into my old journal and stood up feeling the truck slowing to a halt, making the old TV fall down and smash "great!" I yelled in anger, pulling shards of glass out of my shoes as I got out of the truck marvelling at the new home and town. "Wow, this is nothing like New Bark" I said, my Mum sneaking up on me with Lyra, frightening me into the tall grass "SERIOUSLY?!" I shouted as a grey wolf grabbed my ankle in its teeth "Hey get off!" I said shaking my leg as the grey pup tried to mount it "GET OFF" I yelled feeling a little grossed out, running out of the grass and running into the house and into my room trying to grab something to get the pup off.

Eventually, I get the pup off, To much whining and puppy dog eyes, I put it in the tall grass after promising I'd come back for it and headed to the Pokemon Professor's Lab "Uh... Hello?" I called walking forwards into the gloom that was the Lab, A door opening behind me and a girl and boy my age walk in "We came for our Pokemon" I hear the boy call and sneak over in the dark "Hey!" I shout jumping out from behind the bookshelf I was hidden behind. The boy shoots out with a fist, hitting me in the stomach as the girl pepper sprays me "AHH! Son of a!" I yell hitting the ground clawing at my eyes "Heh, sorry" The girl explains looking at me "I'm May, me and my friend Drew have come to get our Pokemon, we thought you were some sort of pedophile."

A while passes and the effects wear off, my eyes slowly stop streaming. "Professor! We're here!" Drew shouts as I walk forwards seeing a note on the table saying 'Take a Pokemon' in front of three pokeballs "Guys! Over here" I shout bringing the two over to me and showing them the sign, letting them pick first as they've lived here longer than me "Okay I pick those!" May says pointing at the pokeball for torchic. "This one's mine" Drew confirms with me, taking Mudkip's Pokeball. "So I guess, all that's left is..." I mutter to myself releasing the Pokemon inside, A green Pokemon emerging from the Pokeball "Treeko" The pokemon yells triumphantly on getting picked. "What's this?" Drew asks picking up a suspicious item, that looks like an earpiece. "There's only one way to find out." I say taking it and attaching it to my ear, turning around makes nothing happen until I look at Treeko "Hello, who are you? And why are you looking at me strangely?" A female voice says as her mouth moves.


	2. Chapter 2

**So that's how it works...**

I looked at the Treecko carefully "Did anyone else hear that?" I ask looking around at May and Brendan's confused faces "hear what?" May questioned "are you alright Blaze?" I look at her shocked "How'd you know my name?" I say eyeing her suspiciously, then acting normal when she hands me my trainer card "Oh, yeah" i say slapping myself a bit "Grab one of those ear pieces and put them in, It will surprise you." I watched as they pulled their ear pieces on and reacted to their pokemon "So, Miss Treecko, what should I name you?" I asked looking at her "I already have a name, so don't try changing it!" is the reply I get "So what's your name?" I ask again slightly annoyed "Tahlia" she mutters quietly. "I like that name... Tahlia" I say to her then turning around "So who's for a battle?"

"Go Tahlia!" I yell, throwing her pokeball onto the ground outside and her walking over and throwing it back annoyed. "Go Finley!" Brendan shouts not throwing the Mudkip's Pokeball "So you called him Finley? Due to the fin?" I ask and get a nod back "It's better than McAdamson" Finley calls over. "Tahlia use Leer!" I yell "Finley use Growl!" comes the reply our two pokemon Leering and Growling at each other "Now Tahlia! Use Pound!" I yell as she runs forward and slaps Finley across the face interrupting his growl "Keep it up" I yell as Finley keeps being hit from all directions by Tahlia's tail. "Finley! Tackle!" I hear as Tahlia flies backwards, her speed carrying her backwards, "Are you ok?!" I ask running forwards. "I think so" Tahlia replies getting up and slamming her tail into Finley one more time, making him collapse. "VICTORY!" I yell running onto the field and over to Tahlia, ran back to me tripping me head over heels "great" I mutter and walk back and heal her "Next Battle?" I ask May who looks at me "Have you battled before?" I shrug "maybe..."

The battle area, is cleared again and Tahlia cracks her knuckles raring to kick some more ass, The Torchic running out onto the field "Meet Tom!" May shouts across the field at me, as Tom bows to us "Tahlia, Pound" I say as Tahlia runs forwards and slams Tom's face into the ground whilst he's in mid-bow "good job!" I yell as Tom struggles to get his beak out of the ground while Tahlia pounds his face further and further into the ground "You can give up you know!" I shout Tom, on the urge of fainting "Never!" Tom muffles from the ground "Tahlia, finish him" I say and one more pound sends Tom unconscious "DOUBLE VICTORY!" I yell hi- fiving Tahlia, and reaching for my belt for her pokeball "Oh no no, you are not putting me back in there" Tahlia says looking at the pokeball then jumping onto my shoulder "FORWARDS!" She yells "Guys there was some pokeballs and pokedex for each of you inside, grab 'em and go!" I yell as i get threatened by a pound from Tahlia and walk into the tall grass leading away from the town, only to be greeted with a little grey puppy "Hello again! Can i come with you now please? Please? Please?" The pup asks and I shrug knocking Tahlia off and laughing at her.

The bttle starts quickly "Pound, Pound,Pound" I say lazily trusting Tahlia will come out on top, and soon enough she does. Poochyena lays on the floor "Aww it's all tuckered out" I joke and throw a pokeball at the Poochyena "Well, welcome to the team Piper!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Training!**

As me, Tahlia and Piper stepped off of route one, a town assaulted our eyes... literally, the residents running up with un-natural smiles on their faces, the buildings appearing everywhere! I returned Piper to her Pokeball, and grabbed Tahlia under her armpits and sprinting to the nearest Pokémon centre, avoiding the multiple "Hello" chant from the residents. Arriving at the red roofed building, I sprinted inside, pushing a couch against the door, to stop the residents getting in. "Nurse Joy! I need you to heal my Pokemon, and quickly! It's like a zombie apocalypse out there!" Nurse Joy looked up and saw the faces of the residents, smearing the smiling faces on the glass doors "Yeah, they're a little too friendly" She agrees taking Tahlia and Piper off me "Let me be the first to introduce you to Oldale town" she says smiling, while I seat.

I try to get comfortable on a sofa, shifting left to right, lying down, upside down. Nothing. When I finally get comfortable and calm down, the residents walking off, I start to hear a weird noise, coming from behind the sofa. Leaning over the back, I see a person, muttering to themselves "The grins...The endless sea of grins!" I look up at nurse Joy "Yeah, you might want to leave the professor alone, He's scared of crowds" I nod and walk over to the desk as the glass doors slide open and Brendan walks in, followed by May "Hey guys! What took you so long" I say spotting their clothes are ripped and the look on their faces. "Never mind, what you two do in your own time is not up to me."

I turn around and get a knuckle sandwich, straight from Tahlia "YOU LEFT US! WE COULD HAVE DIED!" she screams at me as I back up. I look at my two new friends who are literally rolling on the floor laughing, well Brendan was. "I'm out!" I say placing Tahlia on the floor next to me and clipping Piper's Pokeball to my belt "Brendan couldn't get it up!" I yell as I vault the sofa with Tahlia and sprint towards route 103 quickly avoiding villagers at all costs. Arriving on route 103 I threw out Piper's Pokeball, leading to her shouting then crying in happiness that I hadn't abandoned her without any friends to play with. "Piper we're gonna level you up a bit, you're only level 4 and you only know tackle, so I've decided that we'll do double battles, to train you both up at the same time!" Tahlia and Piper nod in readiness "Ok let's go!" I say taking a step into the tall grass and instantly being assaulted by two Zigzagoon.

"Go Tahlia and Piper!" I yell both of them rushing forwards "You got it, Blaze!" Tahlia called running into the battle first "I'll make my master proud!" Piper called arriving second, sending my nope metre into... I don't know, Cataclysmic...mode? Shut up I don't write this stuff ok? "Just call me Blaze! Master sounds too formal!" I yell getting a nod from Piper "You got it Blaze!" I survey the battle area "Tahlia! Use your speed to back Piper up with a hard Poundi- Hit the other Pokémon with Pound! Piper! Tackle them from the left!" I shout watching Tahlia distract the Zigzagoon by rushing forwards, while Piper Tackled them from the left enabling Tahlia to slam the Zigzagoon into the ground. "Alright! Working as a team!" I yell fist pumping the air then looking crest fallen as Piper goes crashing backwards into a tree "Shit... Piper!" I yell running over and helping her up "are you ok?" I ask petting her back slightly "Yeah...I think so" She says looking at me with tears in her eyes "Tahlia, use Absorb and finish them both!" I say "On it" Tahlia shouts back draining the Zigzagoon energy from the two, levelling up both her and Piper. My hand pulls back and I knock my Pokedex to the ground "Heh probably should use this" I say hovering it over Tahlia

Pokemon: Treecko

Name: Tahlia

Level: 7

Gender: Female

Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb

Info: It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees.

"Hmm" I say moving my Pokedex over to Piper

Pokemon: Poochyena

Name: Piper

Level: 5

Gender: Female

Moves: Tackle, Howl

Info: It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back.

"Ok Let's keep moving!" I say walking further into the tall grass, As I keep walking something smashes into me from behind "Oh Hi Blaze" May says looking at me sheepishly "Want to Battle?"


	4. My apologies

**My Apologies.**

Hey Guys and Girls and Pets! I have to say sorry to all of you that have read my fanfic so far, and are waiting for the next part. I'm still writing it up and I haven't been able to get to my laptop all day, and this will probably be every Saturday. I will write through the night to produce every day like I keep promising myself so... yeah. **ALSO **I am wanting people to send in characters, if I like them enough, I'll work them into the story. So again, Sorry

Blaze.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey guys, my story isn't getting as many reviews as I thought so I'll just make my stories more Awesome, also there's a link for Blaze's looks on my profile)**

**It's not a new god damn Pokemon!**

I reach down and hand Piper a Sitrus berry to eat "Alright, go Tahlia!" I say as Tahlia walks out onto the battle "No...not that sort of a battle!" she exclaims looking at me "Fisticuffs?" I ask putting up my hands already in a fighting stance remembering the time I got pummelled by a Hitmonchan "You really are stupid aren't you?" May says giggling at the end of her sentence and of the hurt look on my face I sit down on the grass "What sort of a battle then? Staring contest? Thumb war? Rock Paper Scissors?" I ask looking at her "Those are the only battles I know" I say suppressing a certain memory

*Blaze's Memory*

I walked down the street with my friends, joking about how I had evolved my Totodile into a Feraligator, while theirs were only Croconaws. I said goodbye to them and walked down an alley way I always used to walk to get to my home, when I hear a gruff voice behind me say "Hey kid, we're gonna do a special kind of battle" then something smashing my legs out from under me "WHAT THE!" I yelled flipping over to see a rough shaven man "It's a very special battle" he says starting to pull his zipper down slowly. I got to my feet and hands and sped backwards crying out the words "Nopenopenopenopenope" over and over again, starting to cry as the man chased after me. I managed to get back into the sunlight, with the sacrifice of my shoes.

*End Memory*

"Blaze you ok?" May says leaning over me looking over me worriedly sat next to me "I was afraid I was gonna have to give you CPR, ummm also I returned your pokemon to their Pokeballs." I look at her and decide to make a joke "And why would that be so bad" I quip back looking smug with my answer "Because I probably do this" she says quickly then grabs the back of my head pulling me into a kiss, while I try to pull away. Her lips meet mine and her tongue thrusts into my mouth, wrapping around mine and hold mine there refusing to leave my mouth. Eventually she pulls away and I stand up and walk backwards "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I yell at her as she stands up "I just wanted to know what it feels like, my father runs a gym so he is pretty strict about stuff like this. Sorry" she looks down at the ground "Still you could have just asked, I would have given you a little kiss on the lips, not like that!" I exclaim and start to walk off back to the town arriving at the edge where a man is sat sketching footprints.

"Hello, fine sir! I would like to pass." I say walking over "No no no, this is a new Pokemon footprint you can't pass until I'm done wubwubwubwoo" he says in a very scratchy voice "Umm sir, I think you just barked at me like a dog and those are your shoeprints, see they have the nike logo inprinted onto them" he looks at me suspiciously "New Pokemon?" I look at him angrily "IT'S NOT A GODDAMN NEW POKEMON!" I yell and walk over the dirt "and May you're crap at hiding, there'd never be a bush in a town, you can come along with me, I just wonder where Brendan is" I say as May walks next to me reaching for my hand "No."

(So what'd you all think, it might be crap later to the end, but I wrote into the night like I said I would, also don't forget to send me your characters!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Three's a crowd, so what is four?**

I step onto route 102 a song in my heart, suppressing two memories now and talking to May "So I once saw a trainer who had a Gardevoir, that was a boy for some reason, once, back in Johto. She said it was a ralts that came from Hoenn, and I really want one, and this is apparently where you find them" I say turning to her looking as excited as a kid in a toy store "I also heard there were surskit, and some other normal Pokemon!" I say letting Tahlia out of her Pokeball "Hey Tah-" I say then get my energy drained out of me and pounded to the ground my body hitting the ground hard "HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU I HATED IT IN THERE AND WHAT DO YOU PUT ME IN THERE! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" I turn around and point at May "It was her" I say weakly and watch may get the same treatment.

"Well it's almost night, my energy has been drained, I think I'm ready to sleep" she says bring out a ready tent and going inside with Tom. I pull out my sleeping bag and lay it down. "Come on out Piper" I say releasing her from her Pokeball "Tahlia go find me some medium sized rocks please, Piper go find me some dry twigs and such" I ask Piper heading off and Tahlia standing "It's for a campfire" I explain then she runs off to find the rocks, while I pull out a flint and steel and start to figure out how to use it. As they return I put the rocks in a ring and put some of the sticks down next it, walking over I get some dry branches and criss-cross them then place them down in the circle, using the flint and steel to set them on fire, adding half of the dry twigs to the fire, making it burn better. I walk over to a medium sized log and start to push it close to the campfire. As soon as it's done I pull out a bag of marshmallows and root around for three suitable sticks "Ok guys, let's have some camping fun!" I say, sticking the marshmallows onto the sticks

After a while Tahlia and Piper get the hang of cooking marshmallows and I start to tell them about my adventures in Johto. "I had a totodile which I named Hydro, he was probably the pokemon that would have won me the Johto Pokemon league but he was beaten though, I was given the name Blaze by a group of vulpix and a ninetails, after protecting their village from Team Rocket, one of my pokemon sacrificed herself to protect them, forming a shadow barrier around the village." I say a tear forming in my eye "but nevermind that we're here now and that's what matters!" I say laughing "Now who's ready for sleep!" I say leaping into my sleeping bag ignoring the face that was watching from a tent and not seeing the little figure with a green bowl haircut watching from the trees "Hmm" he says quietly "better go tell sis." Then bounds off into the forest "Guys lay near the fire to keep warm" I say putting down to fluffy coats for them to sleep in. As I fall asleep, cosy and warm, seeing my sleeping pokemon, May steps out of the tent and quietly walks over to me "I don't care what it takes we will have our special battle." She whispers.


End file.
